


The Beach Date

by JCarter



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor take their new found relationship to the beach for their first date as boyfriends. This leads to some steamy under water passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach Date

"Let's go for a swim together." Connor said as he pulled of his shirt leaving him in his swim trunks.

"I don't really know how to swim." Jude said as his eyes focused on the small bulge penetrating from Connor's swim trunks. Connor noticed this and smiled.

"I know you want this Jude." Connor said as he grabbed his bulge from outside his trunks tugging at it.

"No I don't." Jude said blushing.

"Yes you do. Now come on." Connor said pulling Jude towards the ocean.

"Connor I'm serious, I really don't know how to swim." Jude said as he was lifted into Connor's muscular arms.

"Then I'll teach you." Connor said as he threw Jude into the ocean creating a huge splash. Jude's face appeared from up under the water to look at Connor's smiling face.

"Oh you think this is funny." Jude said

"Pretty much." Connor said before a splash of cold water was slammed onto his face. He rubbed it to see Jude trying to hide himself under the water.

Jude held his breath as he looked up and saw Connor jumping in after him. In seconds, Connor's hands were wrapped around Jude's waist pulling him closer.

He soon pulled them to the surface as they were both out of breath. Once they caught their breaths, Connor placed his hands on both sides of Jude's face.

"Best first date ever." Connor said as he leaned forward and kissed Jude's lips.

"Yep it sure was." Jude said as he reached into Connor's trucks grabbing his limp cock. Connor broke the kiss with a gasp looking lustfully at Jude's body.

"I thought you didn't want this cock Foster." Connor said groaning when Jude rubbed up against him their cocks rubbing up against each other.

"I do now." Jude said as he nibbled at Connor's sensitive ear. Connor's mouth opened wide when Jude began stroking his fully erect cock. He bit into Jude's neck when he felt himself nearing his orgasm. 

"You close aren't you Connor." Jude said as he picked up his pace. Connor looked into Jude's eyes grunting.

"Yep best first date ever." Connor said once again before screaming when he released his semen into the water.


End file.
